User blog:Lanthoriel/Levelling and Promotion 101
Since we've got an extended double XP period, and a lot of new cards in the game, I thought I'd talk about levelling and promotion now. Just the basics; a cookie cutter guide to how to produce good EP4s. Let's start with the basic format of making an EP4. A +---> B' +---> C' +---> E' EP4 This is the contracted basic version. Let's expand terms and define. You need UP to 8 R1s. We'll call these A, B, C, D, E, F, G, and H. +---> represents a promotion, with the one on the right being the secondary, and the one on the left being the primary. A +---> B' +---> (C' +---> D") +----> [(E' +---> F") +---> (G" +---> H*)] This is the promotion sequence for a PE or Perfect Evolution, EP4. The ' denotes that a card is a secondary once (and thus contributes 10% of its value); the " denotes one that is secondary twice (1%), * is 3 times (.1%). Just from this, it is obvious that H can often safely be omitted. (For details on that, see my first blogpost here.) Now that we know the basic mechanics, let's look at some specific methods and issues. First, A, the card that will remain the primary over its lifetime, starts as a R1 and eventually ends as an EP4. It can be safely levelled or not levelled, and upgrades to its skill will be retained throughout. MOST importantly, you can add medals to it WHENEVER convenient. If you are short, you can put it off until the end. However, medals placed on A have the most (full) effect. When it comes to upgrading skill levels, there is no point in wasting cards in any card other than A. if you plan on using medals on a card, the lower the number of hash marks in the above diagram (' better than " better than *), the more effective the medals will be (10%, 1%, and .1% respectively). Putting medals on H is a total waste; 50 medals are worth 2.5 stat points total. The easiest way to keep everything straight and not make mistakes is to proceed in the following manner: You want to build 4 cards; 2 R1 L70's (A and B), a single R2 L70 © made from fusing two R1s, and one L99 EP3 (E). For event cards, I recommend making E from 3 R1s. Before doing any more promotion, I recommend applying medals to your cards if yo plan on doing so. If you aren't planning on putting any medals on the card except A, you can skip this step. Basically, before promoting a card into A, you add medals to it, and only then. The first card you add to A is B (the L70 R1). Then the L70 R2 ©. Finally the L99 EP3 (E). Card A can be levelled as the mood takes you. I'll save where to level and how to level for the next post. Hopefully soon. Category:Blog posts